The present invention relates to a clip for attaching a second member such as an insulator to a first member such as a car body.
An insulator is often attached to a car body, such as in the dashboard, to provide sound proofing or heat insulation to the car, and the insulator is attached using a clip. In Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication 1-87310 (Patent Document 1: Corresponding to Examined Utility Model Application Publication 4-29123), the clip is attached to the insulator beforehand so that the clip with attached insulator can be inserted into a mounting hole in the car body and attached to the car body on an assembly line, thereby simplifying the attachment of an insulator to a car body.
A joining pin is disclosed in Design Registration 827022 (Patent Document 2) for connecting two members. This joining pin is attached to one member and then joined at a predetermined interval to the other member. The clip disclosed in Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication 7-12611 (Patent Document 3: Corresponding to Utility Model Registration 2599660) is used to attach a decorative member such as door trim to a car body. This clip is designed to be able to block the mounting hole for the decorative member.
The clip in Patent Document 1 allows for greater assembly line efficiency because the clip is attached to an insulator beforehand at a site other than an assembly line. However, because of the configuration of the clip, the manner in which the clip is inserted into a mounting hole is critical and relies on the technical expertise of the operator to insert the clip properly into the mounting hole. The joining pin in Patent Document 2 is designed for attachment to one member and then joined at a predetermined interval to another member. This joining pin is not appropriate for attaching an insulator to a car body. The clip in Patent Document 3 is designed to attach a decorative member such as door trim to a car body and seal the mounting hole for the decorative member. As a result, it has an intricate configuration and is not designed to be attached beforehand to the decorative member.